25 Ways to Skip Gym Class
by bl00sr
Summary: (This is a rough draft, just looking for feedback as to whether or not it's *slightly* decent. Muchas gracias ) Rough idea of the many, many, unfortunate ways that a Kingdom Hearts character could possibly skip gym. To be included later: character mauling, middle-day smex, and trippin' balls during dodgeball. Yay. Rated M for safety.


**A/N: If you could even call it that. I'm no author. Frankly, I just needed to see whether this was a *decent* idea for a Kingdom Hearts fic. Comments would be appreciated, even if it's just a "yay or nay" thing. So yeah. It's short. Incomplete (duh) but it's a first draft and honestly, I just needed some quick feedback. So yeah.**

**I'm a shit user on this site :P**

**Anywhore, look it over. Thumbs up, thumbs down? I wrote this two years ago and dug it up...so yeah. Judge, but know that I'm a wiser person. Kinda. Kind of wiser-er...**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Tough luck. **

**Oh, and this has an Original Character of mine. Now that I look back, she's like the Mary Sue of badassery...**

**Dear God what have I done...? **

****-o-

Arixa was escorted into the school by her police escorts. Not because she was in danger, but because she was dangerous. "Dangerous" meaning "a seriously fucked-up teen". One that had to be handcuffed to school desks and taken from her house to the high school in a police car. But that's life. Arixa's motto is, "When there's shit flying around you, knock some sense into yourself and face reality." This was her reality: a life of crime. This was her life. But that was okay with her. She had gotten used to it.

The policeman handcuffed her as she stepped out of the ride and led her to the front doors of New Heart High where she would begin another year, but this time, as a junior. _Like __**that**__ makes any difference,_ she thought. The policeman took off her restraints as they stood in front of the glass doors. She knew better than to run, though. The cops wouldn't leave until it had been 15 minutes since she entered the building. She sighed, opened the door to her personal hell, and was immediately bombarded with greetings of various kinds.

"ARIXA! Thank God you're here-" "Can you believe that Mr. Zack is making us-" and "Have you stayed single over summer?" were common greetings on the first day of school. She looked around, slightly overwhelmed, then bellowed out, "SINGLE-FILE LINE, BITCHES!" which was about as much as a greeting as anyone got from her. Almost immediately did students of all grades form a single-file line in front of her. She smiled slightly to herself, but it was such a small smile that no one would be able to notice. She did, after all, have to keep up her badass reputation. She sighed. "It's good to be me," she murmured quietly, and walked around the line of students, forcing them to stay there until the bell rung. _Morons,_ she thought.

She took the handicapped elevator up to the third floor of the giant school, walked down the long hallway, ignored all the requests for attention, and shoved some kids around before she made it to her locker. Sitting/leaning around her locker was a clump of students. In any other circumstance, she would have flicked all of them off and pushed them out of the way, but these kids were special. They were her friends, her only refuge from the damnation of the education system. As per usual, a couple of her friends jumped up right away (blowing their "cool" look) to greet her. "ARIXA!" Sora exclaimed. Arixa smiled in spite of herself and punched the brunette on the shoulder in response. "What's up, Sora?" Another kid joined Sora, this one with vibrant red hair tied back in a spiky ponytail. "Arixa, long time no see!" Axel said. Leaning in a little, he whispered, "So where's my Adderal?" Arixa shoved him away laughing. It was good to see her friends. The other kids also started to make conversation with her. Riku, with his silent-yet-badass ways, Roxas, with that spacey look on his face, Demyx, who was shouting because of the iPod blasting in his ears, Marluxia, who Arixa was thankful to see NOT wear girl's jeans today, Xigbar, who dozed off while sitting in front of her locker, Larxene, who was stabbing some scratch-n-sniff stickers on her folder, and Kairi, who was holding hands with her new girlfriend that she got over the summer, Namine. Overall, the whole group looked like your average trouble-maker-yet-still-popular bunch. And they were.


End file.
